Fields of Sorrow
by AsuransGirl
Summary: [ONE SHOT] [AxC] Cagalli dies on the battlefield. How will Athrun react? Some spoilers for GSD Episode 40.


**Fields of Sorrow**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** AxC  
**Genre:** Romance / Angst

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Gundam SEED Destiny

†

He held her as she died slowly in his arms, crying, trying to grasp and hold onto whatever life she had left. His tears rolled gently down his face, and fell onto her blood stained cheeks. She tried to sit up, opening he mouth, but fell back down. He held her hand, wishing, praying, that she would pull though.

"Ath-Athrun… I…"

She coughed up blood and then closed her amber eyes. Her cold hands went limp in his, and he begged her to wait up again, to open her eyes just one last time.

"Cagalli! Cagalli, please wake up! Don't die!"

She lay in his arms, ever so lifeless and cold. Her golden hair was stained in blood, and one slender arm was bent the wrong way.

Athrun tightened his hold on his princess, his eyes downcast and hidden from views under his bangs.

"Why did you have to go, Cagalli? Why you? It should have been me…" Athrun said chocking on his tears. "It should have been me!"

"I swore I would protect you… I said…. I said I would always be at your side…"

Athrun sobbed uncontrollably into her chest.

"Why…?"

Kira watched from a distance as Athrun cried over his sister's dead body/

"Why did things have to end like this?"

†

Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of ORB, would not stand by and watch her country go into flames once again. And for this reason, she was on the battlefield fighting for a peaceful nation. Along with the Murusames, Athrun Zala was by her side. She has no reason to fear anymore.

"Athrun! Go ahead and reorganise the line of defence. I will stay and fight on the front lines."

She watched as the Justice flew in the direction of the National Defence Headquarters.

'_Kira… Archangel… I hope you will make it out in time…'_

"Cagalli-sama! Watch out!"

She watched in shock as her lack of attention killed yet another soldier, as the machine burst into flames. Tears started forming in her eyes once again.

"No… this shouldn't be happening…"

The Archangel surfaced, and the Strike Freedom joined the front lines, but she didn't notice.

"Cagalli!"

She heard her name called once again, mentally noting that it was dangerous to think too much on the battlefield. She answered Athrun's call.

"Yes?"

"The defence lines have been organised. Turns out the commander in charge was Jona Roma Seiran. However, you are in command now."

"Thank you, Athrun."

Cagalli's monitor started beeping at the approach of an enemy. She was prepared to fight it, but it flew past her. It was about to attack the… Justice.

The Justice was preoccupied fighting the Impulse, and didn't notice the approach of the Destiny until it was too late. The Destiny drew its sword…

Athrun closed his eyes, and relaxed, ready for the impact. It never came. He opened his eyes and found the Akatsuki in front of him, sword in the cockpit.

"Cagalli… no… CAGALLI!"

The Destiny withdrew it's sword and flew back to the Minerva with the Impulse. The battle was over. The Princess of ORB has fallen.

†

'_It was my fault that she died…'_

Athrun gazed up at the red sky.

"Why did you do it, Cagalli? Why?"

_Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying_

_I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize_

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on_

_A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again_

More tears slid down his face.

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,_

_All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

_Saved on my soft brow,_

_I send the memories in my palm far away_

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming_

"You were meant to live on a happy life and lead your country. Not to die… protecting me."

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand_

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on_

_The strings in my heart being plucked at violently_

"I promised I would always be at your side. And I will. I wont fail you again, Cagalli."

_In the pure white unstained by sorrow,_

_The orange petals stirred in a summer shadow_

_Even if my soft brow is lost,_

_I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand_

_The rhythm of farewell_

She lay in everlasting sleep, never to wake up again.

_Sending off the dawn's carriage_

_Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now_

_The peaceful daybreak I once saw_

_Until it is placed in my hands once more,_

_Please don't let the light go out_

_The wheels are turning_

"Cagalli… I love you…"

He gently pressed a soft kiss on her colourless lips.

A gunshot rang through the air. A single tear rolled down Kira's cheek as Athrun fell down beside Cagalli.

And so the couple died together, tangled in each others embrace in a lonely field. A field of love, agony, grief, and pain.

A Field of Sorrow.


End file.
